


one love, two mouths

by Clifford5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter high school au, M/M, Physical Abuse, well not really but something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clifford5/pseuds/Clifford5
Summary: ‘’I’m sorry, am I hurting you?’’ she asked, still holding his arm.‘’You could never hurt me,’’ said Draco and suddenly, Hermione felt like her heart was too big for her chest.or, Hermione starts helping Draco study Chemistry.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	one love, two mouths

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic here and i'm not native in english so if i made any mistakes pls let me know in the comments, thankss  
> i was mostly listening to sweater weather while writing this (as you can guess by the title lol) so you can too... if you'd like... idk
> 
> btw there are mentions of physical abuse

‘’Start reading page 12.’’ said Mr. Snape after entering the poorly lit classroom, without asking the students how their summer holiday went or even saying ‘Good Morning’ to them first. Nobody seemed to care anyway, they have all gotten used to his rudeness by now. It was their second year in that school. They knew he hated sunlight too so they have already closed the curtains. He would get really mad if they didn't. Some of them even believed that he was a vampire. Their evidence was convincing actually, but Hermione didn't believe in supernatural beings.

Everyone opened their books half-sleeping because it was only eight o'clock in the morning. Only Hermione was wide awake. She was always fascinated by Chemistry. Actually, she was fascinated by most of the subjects. She loved learning new things. Unlike her best friends, Harry and Ron, who were both yawning at that moment.

‘’Read it out loud for us Weasley.’’

Snape was one of those teachers who refused to call them by their first names. He didn’t want the students to feel like he was their friend. He loved torturing them. Not physically of course, but mentally. He would always know when someone wasn’t paying attention and he would make them pay for it.

Just as Ron started to read, there was a knock on the door. When it opened, Hermione felt like her heart skipped a beat. It was that hot blonde guy she kept seeing in the cafeteria. He was a year older than her.

‘’You are late, Malfoy.’’ said Snape very harshly. ''Never be late to my class again or you will regret it.''

‘’Sorry, sir. I didn’t know where the class was and Ms. McGonagall was very busy.’’ the boy didn’t seem to be afraid of Snape.

‘’Isn’t he supposed to be a third-year now? What is he doing here?’’ whispered Harry.

‘’I heard that he failed chemistry last year so he’s taking it again. He might not be smart but he’s hot as hell for sure.’’ Ron said while yawning for the hundredth time.

‘’I don’t like him. He made fun of me for my glasses once in middle school. He’s really cruel.’’

By the time Harry finished his sentence, the boy had already been seated. Much to Hermione’s luck, the only empty seat was right next to hers. How was she supposed to concentrate now, knowing that her secret crush was just a few inches away from her?

‘’What are you waiting for Weasley, READ!’’ Snape scolded Ron.

‘’Hey.’’ Hermione heard someone whisper. When she turned to her right, she saw the boy’s beautiful yet cold gray eyes looking at her. ‘’Do you have an extra pen?’’ he asked. Hermione froze for a few seconds. ‘’Was that a difficult question to understand?’’

‘’Umm no, I mean yeah I have, uh, I have a pen.’’ She felt like a complete idiot but managed to give the boy one of her many extra pens without brushing too much. ‘’Here you go.’’

Snape turned to Hermione with anger in his eyes. ’’Shut up Granger this is not a coffeehouse for you to chat in, this is a classroom. Go on Weasley.’’

Hermione had never felt more embarrassed in her life. The boy didn’t even thank her and she was sure it would be the last time she ever saw that pen.

The rest of the day went very mundane. Hermione had lunch with Harry and Ron at their usual table at the cafeteria. She saw the blonde boy again, just a few tables away from them. He was sitting with two guys and a girl from third grade.

‘’I hope he doesn’t fail me this year. I mean, I study and all but the man hates my guts. Not my fault honestly. Don’t know what I did to deserve his hatred.’’ Ron was saying while he was stuffing meatballs in his mouth.

‘’You tried to prank the guy on April Fools. You’re lucky to be alive if you ask me.’’ Harry said with an accusing tone in his voice.

‘’Mate, it was April Fools! What was I supposed to do? Not prank a very scary teacher who might murder me and get away with it?’’

‘’Yes!’’ Hermione and Harry said while laughing.

‘’Speaking of folks who can get away with murder, is it weird that I find Draco kind of attractive?’’

‘’Ron, I thought you were kind of in love with Viktor? Or are you over him now that he’s a senior?’’ Hermione asked.

‘’Me getting over Viktor Krum? No way. Not after he smiled at me like that last year. I’m still very much in love with him. Just sayin’ that Draco is handsome. It’s just an observation.’’

‘’Looks dead inside though. Wonder what hurt him so much.’’ Hermione said keeping her eyes on the boy.

‘’What do you mean ‘what hurt him so much’?’’

‘’I mean he looks so broken. Something terrible must’ve happened to him that upset him this much. That’s why he keeps people away from him by being rude.’’

‘’Or maybe he just enjoys being an arse.’’ Harry said and Ron giggled.

\---------------

The next few days went about the same. Draco asked for a pen from Hermione at the beginning of every single Chemistry lesson. Hermione had to go and buy more pens for the third week.

The first day of the fourth week got a little weird. When Hermione was giving Draco a pen, as usual, she saw the bruise on his arm. When Draco noticed where she was looking, he immediately pulled his arm back. He looked at Hermione very threateningly and said ‘’Never mind. Don’t need a pen.’’ She felt awful for some reason.

Later that day, at the cafeteria, Hermione realized a pair of gray eyes piercing through her. Their eyes met for a second and Draco just turned to his food. He was driving Hermione crazy without even knowing. She didn’t like not understanding things. Definitely didn’t like mystery or the unknown.

‘’Earth to Hermione. Are you there?’’

‘’I’m sorry Harry, did you say something?’’

‘’Yeah I asked why Ron still isn’t here? Who are you looking at anyway? Please don’t tell me you’re watching that robot Draco.’’

‘’He is not a robot! He has feelings you know. He might not always show but he has them.’’

‘’How would you know? Oh, Hermione, you don’t have like a crush or something do you?’’

She couldn’t tell him that hurt expression she saw on Draco’s face today. Also, she didn’t know how to answer his second question. Thankfully, Ron came to the table before she had a chance to talk. He looked dreadful. His face was red and he was shaking.

‘’Ron? Oh my God Ron, are you okay? What happened?’’

‘’He- he gave me- his- his phone number. Viktor- gave me his number’’ Ron stuttered showing his phone to them.

Now they were all in shock.

‘’Viktor Krum? From senior year? Gave you his number?’’ Harry couldn’t believe it.

Ron took a sip from Hermione’s water bottle. ‘’Yeah, yeah. He started talking to me in the corridor and- and he said ‘’Text me.’’ He said that to me! Me! Can you believe it?’’

‘’That’s amazing love, I’m so happy for you.’’ said Hermione, really meaning it. Ron had been talking about Viktor Krum since their first day of high school. Viktor seemed like a nice guy anyway so she didn’t have a problem with him. Also, she wasn’t really concentrating on him at that moment. Her mind was still on Draco’s bruise. She wondered if his parents were assaulting him.

The next day, during Chemistry class, Hermione realized that Draco had brought his own pen for the first time in weeks.

\---------------

Their next interaction happened a week later. It was just as bad as the first one if not worse. Mr. Snape was handing out their quizzes back at the end of his lesson. Hermione had a ninety-eight out of a hundred. She already knew this would happen because Snape would never give anyone a hundred. He would always find random reasons to cut a few points off. This time he had cut the points because her explanation to a question was ‘unnecessarily long’. She sighed and put the quiz in her backpack. At that moment, Snape was next to her, giving Draco his paper back.

‘’I will not let you take this lesson for the third time Malfoy, so you better pull yourself together and take my class seriously.’’

Draco looked kind of worried after that. Hermione felt really bad for him, he was obviously going through something. Just after the bell rang, she turned towards him.

‘’I can help you study if you’d like. I have notes and everything.’’ She realized she shouldn’t have said anything when she saw the look on his face.

‘’Don’t need your help Granger.’’ Draco snapped and got out of the classroom leaving Hermione very confused, and a little hurt. When she got over the shock, she saw that Harry and Ron were waiting for her at the door, both looking at her bewildered.

Harry was the first one to say something at lunch.

‘’Why would you even try to help him? He is an awful human and honestly, I wouldn’t care if he was kicked out of school. He’s a bully Hermione! You hate bullies.’’

‘’I know but I just… I don’t know I felt bad for him. He just seems very lost.’’

‘’Do you like him?’’ Harry asked for the second time, with a disgusted look on his face.

Hermione knew her answer this time. ‘’Absolutely not. I mean, I thought I had a crush on him at the beginning of this year and most of last year but after being in the same class, I realized that I don’t like him. He is very bad-mannered but I just wanted to help, you know, as a decent human being.’’

‘’This world doesn’t deserve you, Hermione. You’re too kind.’’ Ron said after kissing her on the cheek. When Hermione looked away, she saw that Draco was watching her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Hermione was at the library when something unbelievable happened. She was studying during her free period like she would every day when she heard someone approach from the back.

‘’Fine, help me study,’’ he said like these were the most difficult four words to ever say and put a Chemistry book down the table. Hermione was so surprised that she didn’t know what to say. She took her backpack down from the seat next to hers so that Draco could sit there. So he did. He was trying really hard not to look at her in the eyes, almost like she was a basilisk that could kill him with only one look.

‘’Let’s start from the beginning,’’ said Hermione taking her notes from her backpack. And they started. They studied for about an hour until Hermione had another lesson to get to.

‘’I have to go now. See you tomorrow?’’ she asked and he just nodded. It was okay, Hermione wasn’t really expecting him to thank her. When she got to the class, she was too distracted to listen to a word her Maths teacher, Mr. Lupin, was saying.

\---------------

The next day, when Hermione went to the library, she found Draco exactly where she had left him the day before. He had already started studying. Something inside of Hermione’s heart broke. He looked so peaceful and innocent while studying. _And very beautiful_ , she thought. His white shirt wasn’t fully buttoned so a part of his pale white chest was seen. Hermione tried really hard not to look.

‘’Hi Draco.’’ she said and sat down next to him. When he looked at her, Hermione could have sworn she saw the edge of his lips moving a little, almost like he was about to _smile_. He immediately changed his expression to slightly annoyed.

‘’You’re late.’’ he said like he was doing a favor to Hermione by being there and not vice versa.

‘’I know, sorry, Ron needed my help.’’ she explained because it was true. Ron was recently texting with Viktor Krum and they were supposed to go on a date tonight but Ron had no idea what to wear. So she gave him some ideas.

Draco seemed even more annoyed now. ‘’Whatever,’’ he said. Hermione was confused. She didn’t understand what bothered him. She was helping him in her free time but she didn’t have to. How could he be so ungrateful?

A few minutes into studying, Hermione noticed Draco’s eyes on her. She looked back at him to ask what was wrong.

‘’Are you angry at me?’’

Hermione wasn’t ready for a question like this. ‘’I am a little, yeah,’’ she said in a low voice.

‘’Why?’’ he asked in a whisper and Hermione was even more surprised now. How could he have not known?

‘’Because,’’ she said trying to still keep her voice down, ‘’I’ve been trying to help you but you don’t treat me very nicely. You’ve never even thanked me. And now, you get disturbed that I’m a few minutes late?’’

His expression was unreadable. ‘’I wasn’t disturbed by that. I’m not very good at expressing myself I guess.’’

They stayed very silent for the next few seconds. Hermione wasn’t expecting him to be so honest.

‘’It’s okay.’’ She didn’t know what else to say. She wasn’t waiting for an actual apology and his confession was enough for her. So she just changed the subject to Chemistry again. Nothing out of the ordinary happened afterward. They studied for a while until Hermione had to leave again. This time Draco said ‘’See you.’’ too. _We’re making progress_ , she thought.

\---------------

‘’It was incredible,’’ said Ron smiling with a full mouth at lunch. ‘’He was so nice and gentle. Paid for the food even though I told him not to. Then we walked for a while and he… kissed me! It was the best kiss I ever had.’’

‘’He sounds great Ron. Will you go on a second date?’’ Luna asked him. She was their close friend from middle school and would sit with them at lunch occasionally. Other days she would sit with her girlfriend Cho and the boys from her class, Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

Ron looked a bit offended by the question. ‘’Of course, we will! He is the one I’m sure of it! We will get married one day.’’

‘’Easy there, mate. Don’t scare him by saying things like that. You’ve been on one date!’’ Harry said.

‘’I know that! I wouldn’t tell him of course. He probably senses it too though.’’

Hermione couldn’t listen to the rest of this conversation. Her eyes were locked on Draco, who was now walking towards her. When the others saw him, the whole table went silent.

‘’Are you coming Hermione?’’ he asked. She hadn’t realized they would start going to the library together now. She could feel Harry and Ron’s confusion because she hadn’t told them they were studying together now. She didn't want Harry to get mad at her. He really didn’t like Draco.

‘’Uh, yeah sure.’’ she said, making a hand gesture to say _I’ll explain later_ to the boys. ‘’See you later!’’

All Hermione could hear in return was Harry mumbling and Luna leaving the table to get some pudding. Then they left the cafeteria. She felt nervous to walk with Draco for some reason. She felt like everyone was looking at them. A few people did look actually. They were surprised to see these two together.

‘’What’s wrong with your boyfriend? He looks weird.’’ Draco asked her with a calm voice.

‘’Who?’’ Hermione was bemused.

‘’The ginger-head who’s with you all the time.’’

‘’You mean Ron? He’s not my boyfriend. And nothing’s wrong with him, he’s just very happy.’’

His facial expression changed for a second. He looked kind of relieved and Hermione couldn’t make meaning of it. _What a curious boy,_ she thought.

When they got to the library, their table was occupied by a boy. However, this didn’t seem to stop Draco.

‘’Get up loser you’re on our table.’’ he said to the first year sitting there. Hermione felt like she lost her voice for a second.

‘’No Draco, that’s fine, we’ll find somewhere else to sit.’’ But the boy had already gotten up. He seemed really scared of Draco and left the table instantly. Hermione was in shock.

‘’Why would you do that. That was really mean!’’

Draco looked like he wasn’t expecting a reaction like this. He was so used to making people do what he wanted by scaring them.

‘’Why do you care so much?’’ he asked like he was genuinely curious about her answer.

‘’Because I’ve been bullied before and nobody deserves that happening to them.’’ Hermione hated arguing in the library. She hated the people who talked loudly in there. She would always shush them. But she realized that nobody was shushing or even looking at them at that moment. They were all too scared of Draco. She got goosebumps.

‘’ _You_? Being bullied? You’re freaking perfect, why would anyone bully you?’’ he seemed to be surprised by his words too. Hermione forgot how to breathe for a moment. _Did he really say perfect?_

‘’No, I’m not. I’m a nerd remember?’’ she whispered and smiled.

Draco looked like he was trying to read her face for a while. Then he let out small laughter. ‘’Can we start studying now?’’ he asked. His eyes seemed almost, _desperate_.

‘’I’ll keep helping you under one condition.’’ Hermione was very serious now. ‘’You will stop bullying people. Be a better person.’’

Draco thought she was joking for a second. When he understood that she wasn’t, he gave in. ‘’Fine.’’ he murmured under his breath. He really needed her help.

\---------------

It was really hard for Hermione to explain Harry and Ron why she was helping Draco.

‘’He is trying to be a nicer person I promise.’’ she said.

‘’He better not try and hurt you. Or Ron and I will have to hunt him down and kick his arse.’’ said Harry very threateningly. Hermione hit him gently with the book in her hands.

‘’I don’t need to be protected Harry, I can take care of myself!’’ she said and Ron agreed with her.

‘’She can be really scary sometimes Harry, you know that. Don’t wake the beast!’’

Hermione hit him jokingly as well and they all laughed. That was the end of their discussion.

\---------------

Hermione and Draco studied together, every day for the next two weeks until the Chemistry exam.

‘’Good luck.’’ she whispered to him just before the exam.

‘’Thanks’’ he answered shyly.

One week later, Mr. Snape announced that the students wishing to see their results could come to his office and check their papers. Hermione was walking towards Snape’s office when she saw Draco leaving there. He came closer to her.

He looked really happy. ’’I passed!’’ he said and hugged Hermione without even thinking about it. She was shocked by the gesture but managed to hug him back. He smelled like a beautiful mixture of soap and cologne. Their hug turned out to be really awkward when Draco pulled himself back realizing what he had done.

‘’Umm… Thanks, Hermione. I mean, for helping me.’’ Hermione couldn’t believe her eyes. He was actually _blushing_ in front of her.

‘’No problem really. I love studying anyway. And you were a great partner.’’ Her words made Draco smile. He looked gorgeous while smiling.

‘’See you in class then?’’

‘’Yeah, see you Draco.’’ Hermione said and watched him leave. She should have been feeling happy that she could help but it wasn’t like that. She was really upset if anything. She had just now realized that they weren’t going to study together anymore and she really liked his company. After pulling herself together, she stepped into Mr. Snape’s office and asked for her paper. Ninety-seven. He had cut three points because her paper was ‘wrinkled’. She left his office without saying anything. She learned that arguing with Snape was only going to make things worse when she got a ninety-two in an exam for ‘using an unnecessary word in an answer’ last year.

The same day during lunch, Draco approached to their table for the second time. Ron was in the middle of telling the story of how he and Viktor received detention for kissing in the library, for the seventh time that day.

‘’Can I talk to you?’’ Draco asked Hermione, avoiding eye contact.  
Hermione got up and walked with him outside.

‘’I was thinking, there will be other Chemistry quizzes and exams, right? And I’d have to pass them as well. So, would you like to study with me again? I think I need your help.’’ he said like he had to swallow his pride to admit that.

‘’Yeah, of course, Draco. I’d be happy to.’’ She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn’t understand this feeling inside of her. Why was she so happy to be able to spend time with him again? Why was she missing him all the time? Why had Chemistry become her favorite lesson all of a sudden?

Only one word could come to her mind: _love_. _No way_ she thought, _I don’t even know him that well._

In Hermione’s opinion, there was no such thing as love at first sight. People could only ‘like’ someone at first sight. Love would happen a lot later. When they got to know each other truly. Then they would fall in love.

She thought about consulting with her best friends about her situation. Then she decided against it. Ron was a hopeless romantic who would probably exaggerate everything that happened between Draco and Hermione and Harry hated Draco too much to give an unbiased opinion. So she decided to not do anything and see where this was going. Draco didn’t feel the same way about her anyway. This thought made Hermione’s heart ache a little.

\---------------

The next day, Hermione and Draco met at the library again. This time Draco was a bit more talkative. He was even making jokes to make Hermione laugh. She was always covering her mouth with her hands to not make any noise though. Students would always study in groups there, so talking in a low voice was considered okay but laughing was not.

When they were studying, a bruise on Draco’s arm caught Hermione’s attention. This was new. Draco realized where she was looking and became visibly uncomfortable.

‘’What happened?’’ she whispered.

‘’None of your business.’’ he said. There it was. Just like that, they were back to the beginning. He didn’t say anything afterward. They studied very silently for another five minutes and he left without even saying goodbye. Hermione regretted asking him that for the rest of the day.

After their Physics quiz Ron couldn’t help but ask Hermione: ’’Did something happen to you? You look upset and you’re usually very happy after quizzes.’’ He was worried about her.

‘’Did Draco do something? I can fight him you know!’’ Harry said angrily.

‘’It’s okay guys,’’ she said sounding very tired ‘’I think I’m a bit ill or something. My stomach aches. I’ll be fine.’’

The boys didn’t seem to believe her but they didn’t insist. She felt thankful for it. She really loved her friends. Hermione, Harry, and Ron have known each other since kindergarten. Harry and Ron had immediately become best friends but they weren’t very close to Hermione yet. One day, they had found her alone in the playground, crying because some kids made fun of her hair. They had cheered her up and played with her that day and the three of them had been pretty much inseparable ever since. Their parents knew how close they were so they always sent the kids to the same schools. The trio became more like siblings over years. Ron had started kindergarten a year late so he was like the oldest brother of the group. Harry and Hermione had helped Ron come out to his parents when they were twelve and he was thirteen. Ron had said many times that he couldn’t have done it without them. They owed each other so much.

\---------------

The very next day, when Hermione went to the library, she couldn’t see Draco at their table. She waited for a few minutes but he still didn’t show up. Maybe for the first time in her life, she didn’t feel like studying. She went out to the schoolyard to get some air. Then, she saw him. Draco. Sitting on a bench in the distant corner of the yard, alone, looking like an absolute mess. It was almost impossible to see him if you weren’t paying attention. He must have chosen his spot very carefully, to be invisible. However, Hermione had an incredible sight she was very proud of. She could see every little detail. In this case, that detail was a lonely blonde kid who was looking very sad. She started walking towards him.

‘’Can I sit with you?’’ she asked kindly. He didn’t say anything so she sat down.

‘’Draco, I’m sorry. I know it wasn’t any of my business but I was worried about you.’’

He looked at her in the eyes. ‘’Why?’’

She wasn’t expecting this question. Why was she worried about him anyway?

‘’I don’t know, I thought we were friends. I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me.’’

He let out a painful laugh and went silent. Then he rolled up his shirt’s sleeves showing his arm fully to Hermione. She tried so hard not to gasp. His arm looked awful. There were many bruises and scars. When, all of a sudden, Hermione grabbed and pulled his arm gently to her lap, Draco jumped back a little.

‘’I’m sorry, am I hurting you?’’ she asked, still holding his arm.

‘’You could never hurt me.’’ said Draco and suddenly, Hermione felt like her heart was too big for her chest.

‘’This,’’ said Draco, ‘’is the punishment my father sees fit for me.’’

She felt like crying. ‘’That’s horrible Draco, why would he do this to you?’’

‘’I don’t know, low grades, being irresponsible, not being grateful for the amazing life that I’m living?’’ His voice was shaking now.

‘’What about your mom? Doesn’t she do anything?’’

‘’She tries to stop him but she’s just… not strong enough. I don’t want her to get hurt because of me anyway. So I tell her it’s okay.’’

There were tears in Hermione’s eyes now. She glided closer to him and hugged him very sincerely. Draco was surprised but he hugged her too. They stayed like that for a while. Hermione could smell his cologne again. She didn’t want the moment to end. Then Draco pulled himself back just a little. He wiped away her tears and didn’t take his hand back for a second. Their faces were very close now. Hermione thought how easy it would be to kiss him at that moment. He looked so beautiful, almost like an angel. She realized that they were getting even closer to each other like they were being pulled by gravity.

And suddenly, their lips met for a soft kiss. _We are at school_ , Hermione thought, _what if someone sees?_

Then again, it was definitely worth getting into trouble for.

Draco was kissing her so gently, he looked like he was trying to hold himself back. Like if he had let go, he would lose control. Hermione would probably want him to lose control if they weren’t at school.

Unfortunately, their kiss was cut short by Ms. McGonagall who saw them from a distance and almost ran to separate them immediately. This woman could literally see anything that was happening inside the school. She was the vice principal for a reason.

Hermione and Draco both received detention. Neither one of them complained.

\---------------

‘’And we kissed,’’ said Hermione very calmly when finishing the story of how she received detention. Ron and Harry were both looking at her like she just used magic.

‘’Are you kidding me?’’ said Ron with his mouth wide open. ‘’You? Kissed Draco? At school?’’

‘’You broke the rules on purpose? No way, that’s not the Hermione we know.’’ Harry’s tone was a bit disapproving.

‘’Sorry to disappoint you, Mom.’’ Hermione said jokingly.

‘’I don’t like what this Draco turned you into.’’

‘’He didn’t turn me into anything Harry. I’m still the same, I swear. I’m really happy right now and I just want my best friends to be happy for me too.’’

Harry’s expression softened. ‘’I’m happy as long as you’re happy. And you know I’ll always be there for you no matter what. Even if you decide to marry my arch-nemesis one day. I’ll come to the wedding for you.’’

‘’That’s really sweet but he’s not your arch-nemesis sweetie, he just made fun of you once and he won’t do anything like that again, you can trust me. Also, we aren’t even dating yet. I think. I don’t know what we are now actually, we’ll see that in time.’’

She turned to Ron this time. Ron seemed sentimental. He started hugging her.

‘’As long as he doesn’t try and steal you from us, I’m okay with this relationship. You have my full support.’’

‘’Oh, Ron, you know nobody can steal me from you two! I love you both so much’’ said Hermione, still hugging him tightly. Harry got up from his seat and joined them. This was everything Hermione could have ever wanted.

After she was done with lunch, she got up. ‘’See you in class!’’ she said and they both waved at her to say goodbye. Draco got up too when he saw her leaving. He walked up to her.

‘’I need to show you something, follow me’’ he said. Hermione did what she was told. Draco brought her to his locker. She was really curious now. When he opened the locker, she couldn’t believe her eyes. All of the pens she gave to Draco for him to use during Chemistry were there. Every single one of them. Then Draco collected them and gave back to Hermione. She had so many questions.

‘’I wanted to have a reason to speak with you,’’ he said in a soft voice. ‘’This seemed like the only option.’’

Hermione looked at him. He looked like he was waiting to be scolded. _How can someone look so attractive in a plain white shirt and with a messed up hair_ , she thought. She fixed his hair slowly with her hand.

‘’You could’ve just said ‘hello’ you know,’’ she said keeping her eyes on his. He looked more relaxed after seeing the smile on her face. Hermione reached out to hold his hand and Draco complied. They walked to the library, hand in hand. 

Hermione had no idea where this relationship would go. She didn’t even know if this was a relationship. It was okay though. She started to like the mysterious. She was going to follow her heart and everything was going to be fine.


End file.
